In Monsters We Hate
by Connor D. Atwell
Summary: John is a boy with a dark past and a special ability, who has sworn to become a hunter like his parents and hunt down their killer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter

Edited by Thomas A. Hawk

Chapter one: Enter John Sero

"Honey, can you take the kids to the beach? I have another mission to go on." a man said clad in G-rank Azure Rathalos armor asked his wife. he had long, black hair, green eyes and rippling muscles that showed even beneath his thick armor.

"Of course,dear." his wife replied. She wore her blond hair short, had blue eyes and tanned skin, and was dressed in a suit of Pink Rathian mail of the same caliber as her husband. She was busy looking after the their two children as they ran around the small apartment that the family lived in. oddly enough, none of their features showed in either of the children.

Their ten year old boy had long, spiked red hair that stood up as if it was being blown in the wind. His eyes were as black as coal, and he was tall for his age.

His twelve year old sister had long, ocean blue hair and milky white eyes, though she was much shorter. The boy chased his sister down the hallway, in a amusing game of tag. Their game ended in the living room, where kids' parents kissed briefly before the father left.

"Mommy, what were you and Daddy doing?" the boy asked with curiosity as he held his hands behind his back.

"Something you will learn about when you are older." she answered, trying not to laugh.

"Its called kissing you dummy!" his sister exclaimed, slapping her brother on the back of the mother looked at her daughter with a look of horror.

"Julie, apologize to your brother John this instant!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, John..." she said as she turned to her brother, who was in the fetal position whispering "Cooties." in a frightened tone. John finally got up after a few minutes, tears covered his brown shirt and white shorts. He purposely wiped his nose on Julie's yellow dress, causing her to yell and hit him again. The mother rolled her eyes at one of the may quarrels her children had every day.

"Come on kids, its time to go to the beach." their mother said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. As the two walked towards their mother, the door suddenly open, sending chunks of wood everywhere! A tall man in a black trench coat stood in the ruined door frame, grasping a Black Diablos short sword in his right hand. he had dark hair and pale red eyes, and whatever parts of his body that could be seen were covered in cross-shaped scars. on the left side of his coat was a silver shaped object but John didn't know what it was. Before she could react, he grabbed the mother and lifted her up off the ground by the front of her armor, the task was all to easy for a man with his caliber of strength.

"Margaret its been a while."

After that one short sentence, the dark haired man brought the sharpened edge of his blade up and slit her throat,stabbing her repeatedly as she let out a blood curdling scream. Her children watched in abject horror, terror gripping their hearts and minds and preventing them from uttering even the quietest whimpers. eventually, the woman's head hung and her scream ceased, and the red eyed man threw her to the floor before spitting on her corpse. He left immediately, pausing to give the children one last look with his murderous blood covered gaze, making them both gasp in fear.

They both sat there for a time before Julie began to break down into tears. His sister's grief soon shattered the ominous silence of the moment, and John began to sob uncontrollably.

"I swear Mommy, I will kill that man..." John whispered as fresh tears poured from his eyes.

6 years later

It was raining in the Moga cemetery as John walked in. He was wearing a black two piece suit and held a gray umbrella in one hand and a boutique of roses in the other. He walked down a wet stone path to two special graves in the middle of the cemetery.

"Mom, Dad... I've become a hunter like you two. I will find the man that killed you and hunt him down. I will avenge you." he said as he put down the flowers and departing, tears filling his eyes as he recalled that terrible night.

John made his way down the busy cobblestone streets of the once quiet small, seagoing village of Moga. He looked around, gazing at all the hunters in different kinds of armor and carrying different kinds of weapons. The sight reminded him of his parents, who had been of the few people that made Moga the town it was today. He made his way to the front of his home afterwards, and walked up the wooden stairs of his apartment. As he opened the door he was greeted by the smell of a freshly baked chocolate cake.

"I'm home sis! He said as he kicked off his muddy loafers and entered the kitchen.

"Ah how is the birthday boy?" Julie replied, happily as she wiped flour onto the pink heart covered apron she wore over her black tank top and red caprice.

"Good." John said with a short two sat down at the mahogany table, where two large slices of chocolate cake sat. Julie untied her apron while John rushed towards his plate. He blew out the candles on his and managed to eat half before Julie even touched her slice. His sister chuckled to herself as she watched him devour the sweet pastry, seeming to become lost in thought.

Eight years earlier

"Many years ago, wyverns attacked the humans' villages, stealing their food and demolished their homes. The humans decided to forge weapons and drove the monsters after a long, grueling struggle. A century of peace came about then, and stories were told about the war.

But recently, a pair Barioths & a Lagombi attacked a village in the Tundra. The hunters in the village managed to kill the beasts, but strange things began to happen. Those that were wounded began to disappear, and more wyverns began to appear in their place.

As it turned out the villagers were infected with a virus now know as the wyvern pox. Unfortunately the only cure made for it had to be given to the patient before they were infected. Both your father and I have wyvern pox. Your father carries the blood of the Baleful Gigginox, and I, carry the blood of the Stygian Zinogre. This will mean that the two of you will carry the strength of wyverns and their powers." Julie's mother finish, leaving the girl shocked in awe.

Present Day

"You okay, Julie?" John asked, wiping some frosting from his mouth. Julie snapped out of her trance as he spoke up.

"Never felt better. Now does the birthday boy want his present?" Julie replied as she walked into her room and and pulled out a large box. John's eyes lit up with childish delight as he opened his present.

He gasped as he pulled out a black breast plate covered in large, metallic scales and a pair of red steel finger-less gloves. Next was a black jacket lined with white fur and decorated with red streaks. After that came a set of black pants, strapped combat boots stripped with red and white, and a small mask that fit over John's mouth and nose. He looked up and hugged his sister tightly.

"You have one more present in the box." Julie said, gasping for air. John immediately let go and saw a long sword with a white sheath with a crimson blade with a black outline. The handle was wrapped in black cloth and the hilt was shaped in a silver rose.

"Thanks you so much, sis!" John said, hardly believing his eyes.

"No problem. It's just a non-elemental custom made Rime Blossom and a custom made Zinogre Z armor set." Julie replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and that is not your only present! I got you a nice place in the hunter's squad try outs tomorrow!" John pumped his fist into the air and yelled in delight.

Xxx

The next day, John found himself seated in the sandy arena floor with the other hunters, who were also trying out. Many of the others got into groups and conversed between each other, but John sat alone, putting his focus onto sharpening his long sword.

"Hey, that is some cool armor! What's it made from?" a voice behind him asked. John turned, seeing a trio of hunters standing behind him. The center one was a teenager like him, with vibrant yellow hair and green eyes. He wore a suit of G-rank black plate armor covered in gold trimmings, which John identified as Damascus armor. On his back, a pair of cutlasses crafted from Plesioth parts sat on his back in their sheaths. On his left stood a dark eyed, dark haired tan boy of medium stature. His armor was made from quality Royal Ludroth materials, and his weapon of choice was a massive Deviljho switch axe that hung an his back. The third hunter was a female; a rather beautiful, well-endowed one at that. she had striking blue eyes and brown hair, she wore a supportive but light suit of Ivory Lagiacrus gunner armor. her bow gun was a large, heavy bowgun made from Jhen Mohran materials, which was a sight to behold.

"It's a custom Stygian Zinogre set." John replied, sheathing his swords. 'Who're you?'

"I'm Zeke Igis and this is my friend Eli Kendor and this is my younger sister Beth." the Damascus clad teen said as he pointed at the other two, holding helmet in his other arm.

"I'm John Sero. I haven't seen any of you around before. Are you new to Moga." John asked,getting to his feet.

"Yeah, we just moved from Loc Lac city." Beth said. before she could continue speaking though, a loud gong sounded, and the hunters all lined up single file.

"Alright fuckers! Its time to prove that you are ready to be true hunters and not just lazy little children who are afraid of their own shadows. Now we will start in alphabetical order." a man clad in Deviljho armor shouted, stomping into the arena. John saw his sister, fully armored in her Crimson Qurupeco armor, trailing a few feet behind him. " We'll be starting with the letter 'S'."

A boy began to walk forwards, but the Deviljho man punched the boy in the face, sending him back to the ground and knocking him out cold. "The first person to go up here will be John Sero! So unless your fucking name is John Sero, get into the damn bleachers!"

"Go get 'em John!" Zeke said giving John a thumbs up as he went with the others to the stands. John nodded, pulling out his sword out as he turned to the gate monsters were released from.

"Unleash the wyverns! " the Deviljho armored man yelled. John heard the sound of old gears turning and watched as a Pink Rathian, a Barioth, and a Nargacuga rushed out of the new opening in front of John, kicking up sand as they went. John covered his eyes to sheild them from the gust, and barely had time to react as the Nargacuga swiped at him while his guard was down.

with a short curse he barely managed to duck under the attack. The Nargacuga turned around and prepared to strike again, but this time John was ready. He held his blade out at his side as he began to sprint towards the black beast.

Xxx

"I don't think he'll make it." Zeke said, confident in his assertion.

"No he will live. His eyes show the true rage of battle. " Beth said not looking up from the fight.

"Really?" Zeke asked, a now reverent gleam showing his eye as he turned back to the fight.

"No Zeke I'm just messing with you messing with you. God, I can't believe you thought I was serious about that!" Beth chuckled.

Xxx

John jumped onto the Nargacuga's back and sunk his blade its leatherly hide. The Nargacuga screeched in great pain as the air cackled with energy; streaks of yellow, blue, black, and red lighting formed along John's blade, running down its length and striking the monster's back. John dragged his blade down the beast's back and jumped into air, preparing to strike the spiked tail. The Nargacuga turned its head though, and seeing the attack John was making, the black beast flicked up its tail and sent him flying backwards into the air.

John recovered in midair, realizing that the Pink Rathian was preparing to swallow him whole. Ignored the pain of the spikes in his body, John stabbed his blade into the pink wyvern's nose, using the long sword as a lever to swing up onto the Rathian's back. The pink queen roared in pain, spraying fire and blood at the Nargacuga by mistake,causing it to screech as its wings were burned. John stabbed his electrified blade into the head of the Pink Rathian over and over again until the Queen of the Land plummeted from the sky, dead. John jumped off the flying wyvern's corpse before it hit the ground, only to find that another beast had its heart set on eating him alive!

"Shit!" He cursed quickly as the Barioth prepared to tear its amber fangs into his milky white flesh. John summoned his lighting once more and saw the brilliant flash of colors as steel met tooth! The Barioth yelped in pain and retaliated by firing an icy tornado that hit John at point blank range. John found himself encased in a chunk of ice, but a flick of the Barioth's spiked tail the hunter was free, though not without injury. The spikes from the Tundra monster's tail had slammed into his back, punching a few small holes through his armor and into his back. with a pained yell, he got back to his feet, again ignoring the pain he felt.

"I hope you like lighting, you giant useless wyvern!" John shouted with a maddened glare. The long sword user rushed at the Barioth so fast that the crowd couldn't keep up with him. The Barioth tried to bat him away by using its tail, but John cut through the white plates of the icy killer. He then raked his blade across the Barioth's chest, dealing even more damage to it. The Nargacuga leapt back into the fray the and it tried to pierce John with its tail, but the hunter held it back with the flat edge of his sword. The crowd gasped.

"How is he doing that?!" Zeke yelled in disbelief.

"Its called wyvern pox." Beth replied matter of factly.

"Uh... What's that?" Zeke asked, earning a sour gaze from his younger sister. "We can talk about it later." she said, returning her attention to the fight at hand. Meanwhile, John was busy trying to dodge ice blasts and large spikes. The Nargacuga tried to slam its tail into John, but he rolled out of the way but, he over aimed and rolled right into mouth of the Barioth!

"Well it looks like the end of this match." the Deviljho man said with disappointment. John's new friends were somber as they saw their new found friend eaten. Julie covered her mouth and sobbed as she lost another family member, while the crowd booed as if they wanted more. Suddenly, a loud noise filled the stadium as the air crackled with electricity once more, and steel sunk into flesh. The Barioth spasm and John lifted up the head of the Barioth and yelled and said. "I...WILL...NOT...DIEEEEE!" he yelled!

Author's note: I will continue to write for as long as I can or simply make a similar series if I don't finish by next year. But enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's spirit

Chapter Two: Hunter's spirit

Disclaimer : I still don't own Monster Hunter.

John walked out of the dead Barioth's mouth. But he looked different as he gazed into the crowd. His hair became silver and stuck up straight in the air as lighting covered his body. His eyes were crimson red and slitted. His teeth were like sharpened little blades and his ears were elf-like. Julie smiled and said "Rage mode." "I see your brother, John also carries your gift. " The Deviljho man said to Julie. Julie turned toward the man. " Nah, he got Mom's side of the combination of powers. He is gonna be pretty hard to kill." Julie repiled happily as she continued to watch the fight. "Good thing I infected the wyverns with the pox. Or this fight would be over like that. " the Deviljho man said with a hearty laugh as he snapped his fingers to empasize his point. Julie gasped and watched with more intensity with fear echoing in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the arena the Nargacuga decided to enter its own infected rage mode. It let loose an ear piercing scream and it caused every one to clutch their ears. Its black fur and spikes turned as white as snow and its crimson eyes turned to an ocean blue. The screaming finally stopped and John lifted his head and narrowed his eyes into a death glare. John pulled out his sword and the blade shined brightly as his lighting spread to it. The Nargacuga roared and rushed towards John, who also ran towards his opponent. When they reached each other, John launched a downward strike toward the Nargacuga's head and the enraged beast tried to block the attack with its tail. But John's blade was sharper. The Nargacuga screeched in great anguish as its tail was cut off and its blood sprayed all over John. "Farewell. " John said as he answered the beasts screams with steel. John lifted up the severed head of the Nargacuga and tossed it towards the crowd. He pointed his blade at the Deviljho man as he returned to normal. And more blood splattered on the sand.

"I will be the greatest hunter to ever live. So feel free to throw anything at me! And I'll slay it!" he yelled with fierce determination.

Xxx

John walked home and showered of the blood that covered him like another coat of armor. He washed out his new armor and left it out to dry while he cleaned his blade. After he finished,  
John put on a jet black jacket made from kelbi furs and a pair of black pants. The material in his clothes felt soft and comfortable. The stitching was large and tied together with bits of brown carnage that was worn down to the point that it was thread. He put on a pair of scaly black boots and walked out into the streets of Moga.

The salty air was comforting and John felt like every thing was back to normal. He passed by a tavern and heard the sound of laughter and smelled the scent of alcohol. John countinued to walk down the street passing through large amounts of hunters and heard countless chanter about the Deviljho man.

"Who does that guy think he is, God!"

"More like a faggot."

"I can't believe that he punched me in the face; he said starting with S!"

"I swear, if I see his face again my sword will introduce itself to his ass!"

John smirked a little at the last comment. But he countinued to walk down the street. Then he heard a sound that stood out.

" Get off the ground and give me your fucking money, bitch."

John began to sprint towards the sound till he reached a dark alley that smelled like death. He saw a tall man wearing a large cloak that was a deep forest green. On his face was a orange mask that had a Jackolatern smile that was made from bumblepumkin shells. His cloak hung loosely at his shoulders and were tied together with rope and two miniature bumblepumkins. His breast plate was oragne and covered with bright scars of light. His torso was adorned with rope, miniature bumblepumkins and forest green cloth that drenched his waist. His joints were crovered in a bright orange light and bumblepumkin shells. But under all those shells was a jet black suit of armor that filled in the areas that the vines, rope, and shells didn't. And held a black axe-like sword made from G-rank Gigginox flesh and a sheild made from the same beast.

Hunched in a corner were to people who were about John's age. One was a small girl with obsidian black hair and scared sky blue eyes. Her hair was messy and decorated her shoulders while a headdress of low-rank Azuros' pelts sat upon her head. The red ribbon that held the headdress in place was loose and falling. Her shoulders had soft pads of aqua Azuros fur that was held up by a red ribbon that she clutched tightly in her right hand, which was dressed in a fluffy arm guard of aqua pelt. But her actual armor was a red, and blue oriental shirt with a small breast plate with the same colors. Her left arm looked like it was a Azuros' own paw. Her waist was decorated in a multi colored skirt of pelts and she wore boots that carried a strong resemblance to the back paws of the beast wyvern. On her back was a large revolver made of low-rank Uragaan parts and ores.

Her friend was a muscular male and he had brown hair that slightly pasted his ears. On his head was a large circular hat often worn by people who were from yukomo village. His eyes were covered in a white bandana but John could tell that he was blind because of the many scars and red skin around his bandana. His chest was covered in a black arm less shirt that had a high collar that covered his neck. The fair skin of his arms were decorated in whites,browns, and blacks adorned him. He wore black baggy pants and small black boots. And strapped to his back was a great sword made from the head ridges of a low-rank Barroth.

" Look, I can't see you but I know you want my money. "The blind teen said.

" I think that is the point of threatening you, fuckers! "

" There is only one problem. We have no money. "

The pumpkin masked man took a step back. "Well, I sure hope your lives are worth something!" He said as he prepared to sink his blade into the two. John couldn't take it anymore.

A loud thud was heard in the alley as John punched the thief with an electrified fist! The theif got up slowly.

" Hey, that hurt bastard!"

John responded by kicking him in the face!

The girl gasped as she watched the situation unfold. " I think you owe these people an apology. " John said as he clenched his fist. The thief stared at him. "Hey aren't you the kid from the arena?"

John unclenched his fist."That I am. "

"Don't you know that the Hunter's Creed says protect the old, weak, and your fellow hunters etc etc etc. It doesn't say to just beat up someone because of a misunderstanding. "

John kicked him in the face again! "I think that you misunderstand because ot clearly doesn't say that I have to protect punk ass faggots like you." He said as he walked over to the two cowering hunters. " Are you alright. " he said.

"Uh...we're fine. S-sir." the girl stuttered.

John held out his hand and she flinched. " Man, a girl like this has no place being a hunter. Not to mention that her partner is blind." John thought as he looked at the two. The girl finally took his hand reluctantly and he lifted up her then her blind friend. And let the two rest on his shoulders. " So are you going to tell me who you guys are or do I have to go first?" John said with a smile. After a couple of quiet moments John prepared to talk but the blind teen beat him to it. " My name is Ken Noir and this is my friend Hana Marshall. " he blurted out. "Well, you to are welcome to stay at my house until you can get back on your feet."

"Uh... t-thats okay mister..." Hana started but she soon rembered that John had not yet said his own name. "Sero, John Sero. " he interrupted. " Mister Sero we have a place to stay. " she finished. " Okay, you're welcome to go there just show me the way. " John said staring at the girl who was resting on his left shoulder. " U-umm I guess it wouldn't be all that bad to stay just for tonight... okay? " she said as she turned away from John.

Xxx

John opened up the door of his shared apartment, where his sister sat in the living room reading a book. "Hey Julie I brought some company, deal with it. " John said as he walked by his older sister, who was dumbfounded by how fast this had happened. John took Ken and Hana into the kitchen were he gave each of them a glass of panish and a dragon head. " Now I know that its not much..." John began to say until he saw that the two had already finished their food.

"Johnnnn, can I talk to you. "Julie said with a disturbing smile. John reluctantly got up and walked towards the door way that his sister stood in. "What the hell, John that was our dinner! "Julie yelled.

" Look, with the hunting squad I can make enough money to buy this kind of meal for us every day. "

"I know that. Who do you think got you into the tryouts. " She hissed.

John hung his head. " Look, I found these two in an alley getting mugged. They have no money or a place to stay. So I took them in." he said in a whisper. Julie looked torn between shoving the two out or hugging them. " Okay, but only till they get a house." John smiled "Thanks, sis!" John ran outside and grabbed his armor and his sword. Julie looked as John changed into his armor and strapped on his sword. "Where are you going? ""Well someone has to teach those two how to hunt. "

Xxx

The air in the Moga forest was damp as a steady stream of rain fell down on a trio of hunters. " Okay, Ken and Hana. I'm going to show you guys how to hunt a wyvern. " John said as he pointed at a Rathalos. John walked slowly towards the unsuspecting beast and pulled out his sword. " Its only a low-rank monster it shouldn't be hard to kill." he thought.

John finally reached the wyvern; he raised his blade and prepared to strike. Suddenly, a twig snapped as Ken walked around aimlessly and the beast whipped around and hit John with its tail. Fortunately, the spiked ends missed John. But the attack did send John flying. John landed in the wet ground and got up slowly. Lightning sparked over his blade and John ran at full speed towards the red and black dragon.

The Rathalos tried to burn John with a fireball but John jumped over it and prepared to sink his blade into the scaly flesh of the flying wyvern's head. The Rathalos looked up at John, but it was too late as John's blade sunk into the right blue eye of the beast. The Rathalos screamed in pain and shook its head as blood sprayed into the sky. John pulled out his sword and prepared to cut into the dragon's heart. But the Rathalos had different plans. It flapped its massive wings and hovered into the air. John looked up and saw the monster with fire in its mouth.

"Shit! "

John began to sprint away from the beast as multiple balls of fire were hurdled at him. The Rathalos finally exhausted itself and John ran towards it and raked his blade across its neck. The wyvern yelled and laid its head to rest.

"Ok,now we find something for you two to hunt. " John said to his trainees. Hana gulped and Ken saluted "Sir yes Sir!" "Ken...I'm over here. ""Oh. " Ken said as he turned toward the sound of John's voice.

Xxx

"Okay, a Great Jaggi and a Royal Ludroth shouldn't be that hard. " John said as he looked through a pair of binoculars and spotted the two beasts. Hana pulled out a clip of Flaming s shots and loaded them into her gun. Ken smirked and pulled out his great sword.

"Remember these kind of wyverns summon more of their...kind. "John started but the two had ran towards their opponents.

The ground was wet and the water was up to Hana's knees. The monsters didn't notice the two so Hana decided to sit down and aim towards her target. Ken walked towards the Royal leviathan. He grabbed his blade and brought it down on the right side of the wet wyvern. It let loose a roar and swung its paw a Ken,who brought his blade to the side and blocked the attack. Meanwhile, Hana fired six flaming bullets into the Great Jaggi's back. The beast screamed and ran towards Hana with its "children" not far behind. John watched through his binoculars and smirked.

" You sly little pricks. "

Ken swung his blade around at the masses of wyverns that began to swam around him. Each swing he gained momentum and caused a splatter house of Ludroths and deflected blasts of water;while Hana unload round after round of Flaming s into the crowd of Jaggis. A Ludroth tried to bote down on Ken's neck but the blind hunter swung and ripped through its wet, leathery flesh. The Royal Ludroth yelled in anger as another one of its mates were slain. The leviathan lunged at Ken, who was busy fighting the masses of small wyverns. Hana turned and saw her friend about to be introduced to death. Hana turned and fired her last Flaming s into the Royal Ludroth's mouth.

The leviathan gagged and screeched as its water was stolen by a single bullet. It tried to run to the ocean but Ken brought his blade down onto its tail. The sudden movement sent the R. Ludroth into a wall. It tried to get up but Ken rammed his blade into its forehead. Hana on the other hand, was firing Pierce s lv 3 into the Jaggi and Jaggia alike. The Great Jaggi decided to enter the fight once more. It attempted to hip check Hana, but she had a surprise for it. Hana unloaded her clip and loaded in Crag s.

" S-sayonara, mother f-f-fucker! "

Hana pulled the trigger and the bullet sunk into the Great Jaggi's head. The monster roared and tried to bite Hana but it was turned into a bundle of smoldering flesh. Ken put away his sword.

" Is it over? "

John rushed towards the two."Well, it seems like you two are going to be great hunters. "

Xxx the next day

John stood in a large room with the other hunters who passed. In a giant mansion. Beth, Eli, and Zeke had all passed but there were a couple of hunters he didn't know.

One had shaggy green hair with gold highlights and eyes the color of fire. A black head piece encompassed his head and neck. His chest was bare except for the fish net that lead to the black, and scaly plate that covered his stomach. His arms were covered in black arm guards that were wrapped in purple cloth, that also encompassed his waist. His pants were baggy, and scaly and black boots. A large steel red and black gunlance made from G-rank Rathalos bits and a sheild made from its tail. He had a very confident aire around him as he talked to another teenager.

The other teenager had long, purple hair and wore a hood from G-rank Gigginox parts that hung down at his shoulders. His shoulders were dressed in black flesh and two long stripe of white and gold diamonds were on his chest. His armor was a black vest-like breast plate. His arms were dressed in puffy white sleeves that were hardened by black arm guards. His crotch was protected by a steel plate and large, black cloths that went down to his knees. He wore large black boots made of steel. A large hammer made of G-rank ore and was shaped like a dragon head.

A ditsy, blond-haired blue-eyed girl was talking to Beth. She wore a open head piece of blue ,and black scales that covered the top of her head and her ears and cheeks. Her breast plate that was shaped like a corset. Her arms were covered in silver and scales and miniature wings attached to her shoulders. Her waist was covered in a scaly mini skirt. And she had knee-high blue boots that had a single streak of black down the middle. On her back was a lance made of G-rank Azure Rathalos parts and a sheild of similar origin.

Then John saw the final girl. She sat down alone, inspecting her arrows from the G-rank Uragaan bow on her back. Her hair was like milk chocolate and her eyes were icy blue. On her head was a tilted cowboy hat made from G-rank Wroggi skin. Her neck was wrapped in a red handkerchief and a small vest covered her chest. Her left arm had a large pad over it and her arms were covered in orange arm guards that resembled a cowboy's. Her waist was baren except for the booty shorts and belts holding her phials. Her boots were long and connected to her belts.

" Well, I guess all these people are extremely experienced. " John thought as he walked over to his friends.

"Alright, playtime is over fuckers! It's time for me to drill into your heads just how to hunt as a team of experts. " a familiar voice yelled.

John turned around with the other hunters. John gasped as he saw who it was.

"It's you! " John yelled as he pointed at the Deviljho man.

The man had taken of his helmet so his features were in full view. He had long red hair and black eyes. A ragged bright red scar stood out on his white skin and it stretched down to his goatee. His savage armor was decorated in golds ,and silvers of the medals that covered him. He held his arms behind his back and stared angerly a his trainees.

" My name is not "him", its Ted Albasa. Got it lighting! Now, all of you will be under my training until you are all fit to protect this town for anything. If you thought the Hunting Academy was hard then welcome to hell! " he said.

"Sir yes Sir! " they replied.

Xxx

John and the others stood in a massive dome that had three huge steel doors that reached the glass ceiling and the floor was made from granite.

" Alright, now we will practice your speed. One of unlucky s. will be chained to a two-headed Deviljho and the rest of you fuckers will have to save your teammate under ten minutes. Now, I expect you to choose the teammate that will be the victim. But I'll just choose, John you're the victim. "

John gasped. "Why do I have to be the victim! "

" Because I said the fuck so! "

Author's Note: sorry that I took so long to get this up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to send in a review.


	3. Chapter 3 SIN

Author's Note: Okay, it's the third chapter and I'm loving to see people actually read my story. Finally got my first review! And now to see how the group will work when they're missing their ace in the hole!

Chapter Three: Double Trouble

Hana yawned as she woke up. She had taken off her armor and wore a nightgown that was the color of the sky. She opened up one of the many cabinets of John's apartment, only to find that there wasn't much food.

Her stomach grumbled at the lack of nourishment, she sighed and looked for something to do.

Hana didn't want to bother the others, so she put on her armor and left the apartment. The air was cold and the streets were crowded with on locals and police, who wore the standard uniform of the Guild.

"U-umm... e-excuse me." Hana stuttered as she pushed herself through the crowd.

The crime scene was of a man clad in bumblepumkin armor, a knife stood suspended in his chest. His body was chained to a wooden cross, a board was nailed to the cross above his head. On the board was a sentence writen in blood, it was very sloppy as if they were in a hurry.

"Failures will be executed. "

Under that was the words S.I.N and a picture of a roaring Nargacuga.

Hana gagged and tried not to throw up at the sickening sight. She walked back to the apartment and saw a figure in bumblepumkin armor putting four letters in the mail box. The figure stared at Hana before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing. Hana walked towards the mailbox and looked at the letters, each letter was addressed to a member of the household. And each letter was sealed with a red Nargacuga wax imprint. Hana felt a deep unease as she walked into the apartment and opened her letter.

"Dear, Hana Marshall Your hunting skills have been monitored by the society of infected nimrods."

Hana was confused about this. (Not nimrod as in idiot but as in the original meaning which is skillful hunter.)

"So a group of hunters killed the thief from yesterday and now they're recruiting us." She concluded, before continuing to read.

"The unique skills you and your friends possess are important to the goal of the members of S.I.N. We would be grateful if you joined our ranks.  
-S.I.N.  
P.s failure to perform the standard of answering back will lead to your untimely demise. Meet our field agent on the Moga pier tonight, or do want to end up like your friend, the theif.

Hana was appalled by this letter, while the other members of the house awakened and saw Hana and their letters, well Julie saw her letter while Ken continued to try to get acquainted with the house layout.

" Hey, what's this? " Julie asked the shy huntress.

Xxx

John was firmly chained to the two-headed Deviljho. Over the time that the two spent together John decided to give it the name 'Turtles'. John had been chained to the brute wyvern ever since yesterday after he and Albasa got into an agreement about why he had to be chained to the two-headed monster, which ended with John being punched in his face. But after he was given an ice pack he learned everyone's names.

The green-haired teen was Dante 'El Diablo' Rodriguez. Dante also had claimed to be the next chief of Moga. His friends were the purple haired kid who was Trent Octra and the ditsy blonde Jessica Montico, and finally the brunette archer was Stacy Aku.

The gates finally opened up and Turtles burst out at of his cage and entered the training dome.

"Don't worry John, we'll get you down soon." Zeke yelled as he pulled out his watery swords.

The monster unleashed a sinister roar and prepared to attack the group of hunters.

Beth loaded Pierce s lv 3 into her gun and Stacy loaded her bow with arrows. Meanwhile the others rushed into the fray.

"Trent! Give us a chance to break the chain!" Dante yelled to his friend, while the melee team avoided a tail slap from the Deviljho,while the gunners fired away.

Trent grinned and raised his giant hammer into the air behind him. The Deviljho prepared to attack again, this time it was going to use its teeth.

"Everyone! Get down!" He screamed as he rushed towards the beast. The wyvern opened up both of its mouths and Trent close enough to see the dragon element forming. Trent swung his massive hammer and connected to one of the Deviljho's jaws. A loud crack was heard and the Deviljho stepped back from the extreme pain that was in its jaw.

Turtles swayed back and forth, stunned by the shear force that had slammed into its jaw.

"Beth, Stacy go get 'em!" Zeke yelled with a bright smile.

Beth smirked and loaded a new set of rounds into her gun, Stacy gave Zeke a slight nod and dipped her arrows in power phail.

"I plan to!" Beth repiled as she fired rounds into Turtles' second head! Stacy fired at the chain and barely missed John as many of her arrows dented the steel and green leathery flesh of the Deviljho. The Deviljho roared and prepared to attack, but the rounds blew up in its face!

The Deviljho couldn't take the pain and it fell over and shook as it struggled to get to its feet.

"Hey, watch it! I don't fire lighting at you!"

Stacy readied her bow once more and aimed at the Deviljho's knees.

" Shut up. Lightning boy!"

Stacy let go and sent the arrows flying and they hit their mark.

The brute roared in pain and its flesh began to expand, revealing old scars and hidden muscle. It stared furiously at the hunting party, before getting up and charging at them. All of them had more than enough time to get out of the way, but one decided to fight the monster alone.

"Zeke get out the way!" Beth yelled as her brother stood in the way of the menacing monster.

Zeke looked at her and waved before he lifted up his helmet and pulled out a mega dash juice. He drunk the contents down slowly, with a great deal of confidence. He finished and threw the empty bottle on the floor before lifting his blades into the air. The hot breath of the Deviljho encompassed him.

"Demon mode activate!"

A sudden burst of a red flame surrounded Zeke as he ran towards the beast with an insane amount of speed! When the two reached each other Zeke slid under the beast, with his blades raking into the brute. The Deviljho roared in pain, but Zeke wasn't done and he flipped up using his blades to swing himself up to the monsters side. Zeke stood on his swords, that were firmly implanted into the Deviljho's side.

Zeke pulled out his carving knife and began to tear into his opponent's flesh. The beast screamed once more in pain. Zeke stabbed his knife into the monster once more before jumping up and unwedging his cutlasses and flipping through the air and landing on one of the many unbroken chains. Zeke smiled and used his blades to rip through the steel, though it did send metal everywhere.

The Deviljho was annoyed by Zeke's attacks so it began to shake like a dog, in order to remove the dual-sword user.

Zeke tried to secure his footing by stabbing his blades into the monster's back, but he was thrown off. Fortunately, with his increased abilities he landed prefectly. Unfortunately, Turtles had seen him after he was thrown off and was running at full speed towards him, with his mouth wide open.

Zeke braced for a painful death, but a yellow blur rushed in between the two. A hissing sound echoed through the dome and the brute was frozen in place. Zeke looked at his protector.

"Eli!" Zeke yelled as he witnessed his friend hold the Deviljho at bay, with his axe!

Eli's arms shook as the creature tried to push through and rip them to threads.

"Sorry... that I didn't tell you... sonner!" he grunted out as the extreme strain of holding back a Deviljho started to get to him.

"Tell me what!" "I'm a half-wyvern!" Eli yelled as he stared at his best friend. "Now, go!" as he roared as a flaming cloud of gas coated Eli, Eli now began to push the Deviljho back before he swung his axe which sent his wyvern opponent back several feet.

The monster quickly recovered and ran towards Eli, with hate in its eyes. Eli's axe hissed and changed into a sword while he sprinted towards the monster. Eli held his blade at his side and the dragon element in its core began to spark violently, as if also felt Eli's rage.

"You sure you want to run head first towards an enraged Deviljho, amigo?" Dante asked in his thick accent as he and Trent ran towards Eli.

"Uh how did you manage to keep up with me?"

" Did you really think that you and John were the only half-wyverns that passed, well you thought wrong! Yours truly and my emo friend are both half-wyverns."

"Whatever." Trent said with a lack of emotion.

The brute finally neared the trio of hunters. Trent ran towards Eli with his hammer ready to swing.

"Jump on, unless you want to become Deviljho food, your pick whatever floats your fucking boat."

Eli nodded and jumped on the massive weapon and Trent swung, launching the axe user towards the Deviljho, who began to summon its dragon breath.

The Deviljho spewed its cloud of dark lighting, but Eli soared over the cloud and prepared to strike. Dragon element sparked over his sword!

The Deviljho roared in pain as its back was ripped open by the axe sword Eli wielded, his weapon managed to strike the final chain and John fell to the ground.

Trent caught up to the lighting hunter and grabbed him, with both hands. Dante on the other hand, stabbed the Deviljho in its right eye and pulled the trigger, sending buckshot into its brain!

John jumped out of Trent's arms and yelled loudly.

"We win!"

"Good job, fuckers! Now you only have two more training exercises before you can go on your first team mission."

Xxx

John walked through the door of his apartment and saw his sister and two house guests sitting on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been, John!" Julie yelled as she walked up to her younger brother.

"Class was longer than I expected. Why do you ask? Something happen, or are you on your period again. "

Julie prepared to open a giant can of fuck you all over John, but she just handed him his letter.

"H-here J-John..." she said as she concealed her anger and left the living room.

John opened his letter and a sliver medal of a roaring Nargacuga and the letters S.I.N hung below the Nargacuga's mouth. John put away the medal and read. After he finished, he looked at his roommates.

"Well, let's see what these people want from us."

"Way ahead of you." Julie replied as she walked into the living room wearing her Crimson Qurupeco armor and strapping her long sword onto her back. Her blade was made from G-rank lucent Nargacuga parts. Hana and Ken stood up and got ready to leave with their friends, since they already had their armor.

Xxx

It was raining and dark at the pier and an eerie silent covered the area. No sailors were at the peir, because the work hours finally were over and it would be several hours before the night crew would arrive.

"I don't like how quiet it is out here. I can't hear a damn thing." Ken said as he gripped the handle of his great sword. "I agree my nerves are getting to me." Julie said looking around the pier.

"Well sorry to keep you waitin'." A voice replied. It belonged to a man dressed in bumblepumkin armor and he walked out of the shadows with three other people wearing the same armor. They all had a band on their arms with the S.I.N logo.

"Okay, so what did you want us for? Your letter said that this was like some kind of business meeting." John asked as he walked over to the others.

"Well... we want to join our clan. "S-so, w-what do you w-want us to do?"

The man laughed. "So you're the shy huntress? Ah, well such bold words tend to come from the meek. But all joking set a side, we need your skills to destroy the Guild system and anyone in our way."

John gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword. "You really think that we would even consider over throwing our government and kill all the good people who don't agree with your anarchist agenda? Well the you got another thing coming to ya, dipshit!" John swung his blade, but the leader blocked the attack with the heavy bowgun made from G-rank Pink Rathian parts, that he pulled from a hidden section of his armor, and the others followed suit.

The fight wasn't that long, especially when you have two skilled half-wyverns on your side. Julie dodged rounds of Flaming s shots and sliced through a cultist, while John cut into the leader's neck. Hana shoot a man in the head and Ken rammed his sword through a man's heart. John's blade dripped with blood as he wiped it down. The leader gasped as blood sprayed from his wound. "You're a dead fucking half-wyvern, John Sero." he gurgled. "So, I guess this is our resignation. But then again, we never worked for you!" John responded as he sunk his blade into the helmet of the cultist leader.

"Well we better leave before the night crew gets here." Julie said as she wiped the blood off her blade and Ken's.

And with that the team faded into the night. Before the police arrived.

Author's Note: Ah, I see that our heros have an anarchist gang to fight. And I would thank a great author by the name of Thomas A. Hawk for helping me out with my book and everybody remember to read The Master Corps! 


	4. Chapter 4 the hands of a warrior

Chapter 4 the hands of a warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter.

Author's Note: To all my fans, sorry for not updating my story. I kinda said "Fuck it I'm on vacation!" but, enjoy this chapter!

John sat on the edge of his bed. "I killed a man, and Ken, Hana, and Julie did the same. They planned to kill us but was that really necessary? No it had to, right! I'm a hunter... I kill for a job! Why am I even thinking about this shit? Those men wanted us dead. We defended ourselves." He thought.

John sighed and put on his armor. He grabbed his sword and walked out his room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his lunch, he walked out of the house, tiptoeing past the couch were Hana slept.

John walked out of the home and was met with the wet sky as it began to pour.

"Great, just fuckin' great." he muttered angrily.

As he walked down the street to the training mansion. John struggled to get through the streets, once again.

"Damn, I can't catch a break today!"

The crowd was filled with several hunters, who were all whispering about something. John's sense of curiosity got the better of him and he snuck up behind them.

"Did you hear about the bodies that were found at the pier?"

"Yeah, I heard that they were all murdered by one man!"

"No, that's not possible! The wounds were from a heavy bowgun and a sword! It's gotta be at least two hunters!"

"I heard that it was one man and the Guild caught him and executed him last night. "

"I bet it was one of those goddamn half-wyverns! They're always ruining something for the rest of us!" a hunter yelled. John stared at the racist and in inspected him, the armor he wore was forged from black bones and a large hammer made from G-rank Lagiacrus parts rested on his back.

"Razor, can't you shut your fucking mouth for once. No one cares about your racist ideas!" a huntress, clad in a similar armor set replied with anger.

"But, Eliza! All they..." Razor start to say before Eliza awarded him a swift kick in jewels!

John chuckled and left, while Eliza dragged away her wounded friend.

Xxx

Eliza dragged Razor to an alley and made sure that no one else was there.

"Are trying to blow our cover! We have been spies for four months and you pull a stunt like that!"

Razor struggled to his feet and stood up.

"We have to get more people on our side. We already have so many recruits, and you know that we need more if we're gonna win this war! Or do you like to be brutality murdered on a field knowing that YOU could've changed the outcome of the war!"

Eliza was torn between two ideas, after several minutes later she gave in. "Okay, I'll try it your way."

Xxx

John walked into the training dome and looked at his other hunters. Dante seemed like an epicenter of anger as he stormed towards John!

"Hey, Shit face! You think you can just walk in here like you own the place!" he yelled as he tried to punch John in the face!

"Woah, what's your problem!" John responded as he rolled out of the way, his body tensed for a fight.

"You scored the highest score of our team, lighting boy! Dante kinda has a mental tick associated with losing." Stacy said as she kicked Dante down. John stared at Stacy as she held Dante's head against the granite floor. Dante struggled to get up, but each time he was rewarded with a kick to his spine.

"Are you going to fight with John?" "No." Dante muttered. Stacy kicked him again."No what?" "No, ma'am!" he gasped as his lungs were being crushed. John watched in awe.

"Remind me never to anger you."

Xxx

John and the others at on he granite floors, as they waited for their teacher.

"Hurry up Damn it!" John muttered angrily.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, half-pint!" Albasa yelled as he kicked open the door, knocking it off the hinges!

John and the others were startled by Albasa's entry. But, John's slightly frightened face transformed into a smile as Julie walked into the room.

"Julie!" John and Dante yelled at the same time! John looked at Dante as the hunter walked towards his sister and kissed her!

"Oh, John I forgot to tell you. This is my boyfriend, Dante!" Julie said as she held Dante's hand . The boy had a vengeful smile on his face.

"Oh, hell no!" John responded angerly."We don't have fuckin' time for your family issues. The only reason I brought Julie is because she's the only who has beaten this exercise." Albasa yelled.

The instructor waved his hand and left the room, the others followed close behind.

Xxx

The hunters stood in a clearing of the Moga forest. John had known the forest his entire life, but he had never seen this part before.

"Welcome to your training, this course is to test your speed and reflexes." Albasa said waving his hand to the track.

"So, what are we waiting for?" John asked.

Xxx

John sprinted through the forest, he looked around for his teammates but they weren't present. John thought about the devilish Dante, and the ever beautiful Beth.

But, John's thoughts caused him to trip over a root. He fell and braced his body, until he saw the giant hammer swinging at his head!

"Shit!" John cursed as he was about to be introduced to death. A blur of black rushed towards John and carried him out of harm's way.

John looked at his protector. "Dante! Why the hell would you save me!" "As much as I hate you. You mean the world to Julie, she would kill me if I let you die." "Yeah that sounds like Julie." John said as Dante set him down.

"See you at the finish line, Sero!" Dante yelled as he sprinted away from John. "Where are you going?" John said as he passed by Dante! The firey teen stared at John, in awe by the fact that he had caught up to him.

"How did you manage to catch up to me!" Dante yelled at John. "There's lighting in the air, its just a matter of controlling it! Oh, and thanks for saving me but you really didn't need to." John replied. "You, prick! I'll get your sorry ass!" Dante yelled angerly. John laughed as Dante sped up, lunging at the lighting hunter. But John was one step ahead!

Xxx

Razor and Eliza walked into a large mansion, that seemed abandoned. "Where is he? Kris said the Oracle wanted to see us?" Razor asked his partner.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not psychic!" Eliza answered as she opened a massive wooden door. Inside was a tall man standing next to an older man.

The tall man wore the fur of a G-rank Zinogre. His armor was draped with red cloth covered in silver and gold. His weapon of choice was a massive great sword made from the same G-rank beast that his armor was forged from.

The elderly man's skin was a dull gray and filled with tubes of psychoserum. His head was covered in a black, shiny helmet with needles filled with the orange liquid. His legs were wrapped in dark shaggy cloth and he was sitting in a steel wheelchair.

"Children, our pure society is being by theese half-wyverns! I want you to exterminate these vile creatures!" the old man said in a raspy voice.

Xxx

John laughed as he beat Dante to the finish line! The two had ran through waves of bullets, jumped over spiked caverns, and ducked under giant saws! But, neither of the two really cared, this was a breeze compared to hunting a wyvern!

"You two are the first to pass, congrats jerk-offs!" Albasa yelled. John laughed and sat on the soft ground. "What're you doing? Did you really think that this was the only obstacle course?!" Albasa yelled pulling John off the ground and taking the two hunters to the Rathian nest.

"Have a nice jump you two!" the instructor said. "Wait, what jump ?" John replied. "This one Albasa said as he shoved the two off the cliff side!

Author's Note: Well that was fun! See you next post! 


End file.
